


Meant to Be

by Meatball42



Series: Torchwood Oneshots [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flashbacks, Fluff, Lawyer Jack, Librarian Ianto, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘Jack/Ianto, They meet at Torchwood University.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as British, but then I realized I know nothing about British universities, so it’s American. *throws up hands*

_DING! dingdingdingdingdingdingdi_ -

“ _Yes_ , how may I help you?”

“Oh, sorry.” Jack Harkness gives him an apologetic look. “I didn’t see you there, your suit kinda blends into the shadows. I didn’t know student workers had to dress up like faculty.”

“I’m not a student worker,” Ianto corrects, tugging at the bottom of his waistcoat. “I’m a research intern.”

Apparently his snappishness hasn’t put Jack off, because the other man gives him a smile so bright that Ianto’s heart melts a little of its own accord. “Perfect! Just what I needed! Here,” he rummages in his satchel and finds a printed list. “I need all of these for my thesis project.”

Ianto takes the paper, hoping he manages to disguise the shaking in his hands. “History of gay legislation in America?” he surmises as he walks out from behind the counter and towards the elevator bank.

“You’re pretty sharp,” Jack winks. “I’m studying law, and I’m the head of the Gay-Straight Alliance, so I figured this would be the perfect project.”

“I knew that,” Ianto murmurs.

He already knows lots of things about Jack Harkness. Not only is he head of the GSA and one of the best law students in Torchwood’s highly respected program, Jack Harkness is the most popular student on campus. He’s the football team’s star quarterback, but he’s also lettered in swimming and tennis, and the only thing wrong with him is that he looks better in blue than in the school’s colors of red and white. He’s friends with everyone from professors and cleaning staff to veterinary students and the accounting department, and it’s rumored that the principle is close friends with his father.

Ianto’s had a huge crush on Jack since the first time he laid eyes on him, and now they’re in the same elevator.

“I didn’t catch your name?” Jack asks, offering his hand. “I’m Jack Harkness.”

“Jones,” Ianto clears his throat. “Ianto Jones.” He shakes Jack’s hand, thanking God that his palm isn’t sweaty.

“Well Jones, Ianto Jones, how did you come to be a research intern at the Torchwood University library? Going to be a librarian?”

He seems honestly interested and he’s not teasing Ianto about having a girl’s job, so Ianto answers honestly. “I’m enrolled in the Canary Wharf college, in the archiving course,” he says quietly. Considering Jack’s reputation, he’s sure the other man won’t think less of him for being enrolled in what some students consider the school’s charity college, with its GED program and work-aid, but he really does want to make a good impression, although he’s hardly likely to ever talk with Jack again.

“So you’re getting a degree in being organized?” Ianto looks up sharply from the floor, but Jack’s expression is excited. “That’s perfect!” He takes a step toward Ianto, who feels suddenly a bit claustrophobic in the closed-in elevator. “Could you help me with my thesis project? I’m probably the least organized person in my class, I could really use the help.”

“Well, I… I am rather busy, what with the internship and my own courses-”

“I’ll talk to your instructor, you can make a project out of it,” Jack says, talking faster than Ianto can keep up. He’s already pulled out his mobile and is thumbing through the contacts. “Ms. Hartman coordinates student internships, right?”

Within five minutes, Ianto’s been authorized to replace one of his mandatory electives for the semester with assisting Jack’s thesis project. Somehow amidst charming Ianto’s intern supervisor Jack has managed to increase his stipend as well. “Now we’ve got that sorted,” Jack gives him a giant grin, takes his hand and drags him toward the research tables with an expression Ianto’s already started to love, “let’s get started.”

 

[*]

 

Ianto’s already thoroughly tired of being a plus-one at this meet-and-greet, but he’s gritting his teeth and determined to hold on for another half hour. Jack is mingling with the other attorneys, making what Ianto’s sure are important connections, but Ianto’s stuck with the rich old women who fund the public defenders in the hope that his rosy cheeks will open up their purses. The white-haired lady currently hanging on his elbow is thoroughly enamored with his accent and, apparently, finds him and Jack to be completely adorable.

“You two make such a handsome couple,” she smiles widely, sipping her champagne. Ianto is of the opinion that she’s already had enough. “How did you meet?”

Only paying half his attention to the conversation means he hesitates a moment before answering, and that’s enough time for Jack to swoop in.

“We met at Torchwood University,” he says, resting his hand on the small of Ianto’s back.

The woman nearly swoons. “You were college sweethearts?” she says with such emphasis that Ianto wants to cringe.

“Not exactly, see I was-”

“The moment I laid eyes on him I knew,” Jack interrupts-- are his eyes tearing? The nerve!-- and ignores Ianto’s glare. “I just knew we were meant to be together.”

The woman is making an alarming cooing noise and Ianto is planning what he’ll put in Jack’s coffee for the rest of the month when Jack turns to him and smiles. Ianto tries to hold onto the anger, but it’s been eleven years and he still can’t resist that look on Jack’s face, so he forgives him as easily as he did the day they met.


End file.
